The Doctor's Daughter
by MerlinianTardis
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have just dropped of Martha at Earth when something crashes into the TARDIS... Takes place where The Doctor's Daughter ended.


"Are you okay?" Donna asked worriedly and looked at his back. They had just stepped into the TARDIS after their goodbyes to Martha.

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine… it's just that…" he hesitated. "I don't know." He shrugged and sighed. His face was full of sadness and pain. It hurt her to see him like this.

"Doctor…" she lay a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"It's just… for once I thought… maybe I don't have to be alone anymore. For just this time I wouldn't have to loose anyone more."

"But you are not alone Doctor. You have me. You had Martha and Rose," grief struck his face as she mentioned Rose's name, "Sorry…"

"But that's how I feel Donna. Alone. All the time. You want to stay with me forever but your forever isn't my forever. I have to watch you grow old and die while I have to carry on, not aging a day. With Jenny I wouldn't have to do that. We could live on for centuries, saving the world over and over again. I wouldn't have to be last of the Time Lords anymore."

"Then why do you even take us with you?"

"It eases the pain, even though only momentarily, but I'll always feel alone. I'm the last of my kind Donna. I have seen so many things. Too many and having someone by my side makes things bearable.

"But what if there are more of you out there? What if…"

"No, there's not. I would have felt it then and the TARDIS would have known it," he walked away from her toward the consoles, half-hearted pressing some random buttons and pulling the controls, his shoulder slouched. She didn't think he was even aware of what he was doing.

"Where do you want to go now? The past, present, future? Earth? Some other planet? Anywhere you want!" he had put on that smiling face, trying to change subject, but she saw that it was forced, underneath it she could see the pain and sorrow he was hiding. It just made her so sad.

"Maybe…oh surprise me!" she said, trying to smile back, but I was difficult because all she felt like was to cry.

"Okay then!" he pulled some levers and the familiar whooshing sound filled the TARDIS and Donna knew they were in outer space again. The Doctor pressed some buttons and was about to pull some other levers but before he could do that the TARDIS jerked violently.

"What was that?" Donna demanded to know.

"No idea," the Doctor frowned. He pressed some buttons and looked at the monitor. "It's a space rocket from Messaline, it seems to have crashed into ours" He said surprised. "Hang on, let's see if they are okay in there." He pressed some more buttons. "Hello, this is the Doctor from the TARDIS speaking. Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" said a bright familiar voice happily. Both the Doctor and Donna dropped their jaws.

"Impossible," the Doctor managed to say.

"Not possible, only a bit unlikely, as you say," Donna commented grinning. He grinned back at her. This time she saw it was a genuine happy smile.

"Sorry bout crashing into your ship dad," Jenny said.

"No worry about that… or… maybe I have to ground you," he turned to Donna, "is that what you do to kids, ground them?"

"You should know, you have been father before!"

"Actually grandfather too."

"A gramps? Oh my god, you are so full of surprises!"

"Are you guys going to let me in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry… uhm. So here's what we going to do. We go back to Earth, since it's the nearest planet. Your spaceship will follow the TARDIS so you don't have to do anything."

"Okay!" Jenny answered.

Donna put and arm around the Doctor's waist and leaned her head against him. He answered the gesture by putting his arm around her.

"On Earth, it's still present day right?"

"Yepp."

"Could we stop by my place? I would like to see gramps, I miss him."

"Of course we can!"

Shortly after, the TARDIS landed with a thud on the streets of London. With a exited smile on his face the Doctor ran for the door, flinging it open. Laughing to herself Donna ran after him. Outside the Doctor embraced in a tight hug, both of them laughing. The sight made Donna smile and she felt so happy for them. The Doctor, all alone in the world, but not anymore. Now he had Jenny and Jenny had him. He was not alone.

"So Jenny, what happened, you haven't change body,"

"Well I woke up, thought about all the new worlds waiting out there, so I simply stole this space rocket, the people back there thought I was crazy. And about that body thing I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well a Time Lord, or a Time Lady, can regenerate, change body, if the old one's too sick or damaged. It's a way to survive so to say. Still the same person, just new body and personality."

"Is it bad that I haven't uhm, change body?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Most likely not. It could be that you went to a healing coma, a Time Lord thing, but the important thing is that you are here right?" the Doctor beamed. "Do you want to see the TARDIS now or later? Donna wants to make a house call to visit her gramps."

"Now! Oh please now!" she jumped excitedly up and down.

"Very well then," all three of them walked into the blue box. "So this is the TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space. Yes she's bigger on the inside and yes she travels both through time and space." The Doctor said half jumping, half dancing around the TARDIS.

"She's beautiful!" Jenny said fascinated. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in excitement. "She can go anywhere in time and space?"

"Anywhere you could possibly want."

"That is really cool!"

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know, maybe the future, or the past… yes the past! But first Donna's grandfather."

"Very well. I think we should surprise old gramps with a grand entrance, or what do you think? Your old gramps always looking in the sky for that old blue box. We should give him what he wants, don't you think?" he pulled one control and a whooshing sound echoed through the TARDIS.


End file.
